Inicio y Final
by Lunatico-Lightwood-Carstairs
Summary: -ahora yo Godric Gryffindor proclamo que Salazar Slytherin es mi nuevo mejor amigo- dijo con una seguridad. El chico de ojos verdes miro al otro con ilusión nunca había tenido un mejor amigo. -realmente estas loco Godric-le dijo. -nunca se me han dado bien las despedidas- le susurro el moreno, el de ojos verdes le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla. -a mi tampoco-le contesto.


**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

****aviso**: _Este fic participa en el Reto "Slash/Femslash" _**_del foro __"First Generation: The story before books". _

* * *

_A Godric le gustaba ir al bosque, para él era el único lugar donde podía estar mas de 5 minutos sin hacer nada. Las dos chicas que lo habían llevado ahí se encontraban recogiendo fresas mientras él descansaba junto a un tronco. Estaba empezando a dormirse cuando escucho un sonido parecido al de una serpiente pero a la vez distinto, y rápidamente se puso alerta._

_-oigan quédense aquí-les dijo a las doncellas que había accedido a acompañar al bosque, ellas lo miraron sin entender bien pero aun así siguieron sus instrucciones; últimamente una persona del pueblo vecino había estado experimentando con basiliscos así que había que tener cuidado._

_Godric camino a través del bosque en busca del monstruo dueño de aquel sonido, pero lo que encontró no fue un monstruo si no algo que le cambiaría la vida para siempre._

_Había un chico tal vez un poco mas joven que el, de cabello negro y largo amarrado con una cinta, tenía la piel pálida y ojos verdes, ese chico estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en un tronco y frente a el había una serpiente. Godric fue asía él tratando de alejarlo de aquella alimaña, saco su varita y apunto a la serpiente, el otro chico pareció darse cuenta porque rápidamente había corrido asía el y trato de detenerlo, eso dejo a Godric muy sorprendido._

_-¿Que crees que haces?-le pregunto el chico mientras forcejeaba con el tratando de quitarle la varita._

_-trato de salvarte-le contesto- esa cosa puede atacarte.-_

_-esa cosa, como le llamas estaba hablando conmigo- le contesto, Godric se detuvo y vio al chico que era quizás unos 10 cm. mas bajo que él._

_-¿hablando?-le pregunto, había escuchado sobre personas que podían hablar con la serpientes, pero hasta ahora creía que era una broma._

_-si hablar, que un tonto como tu no pueda hablar parsel no significa que yo tampoco pueda-le contesto bastante molesto el pelinegro. Godric nunca había tenido problemas para preguntar las cosas que no sabía, así que cuando no sabía la respuesta de algo era normal que preguntara a la primera persona que tuviera enfrente._

_-¿dime que es parsel?-le pregunto, el otro chico se sorprendió al ver que el otro se sentaba justo frente a él y lo miraba en busca de una respuesta._

_-¿Por qué tendría que decirte?-le contesto molesto._

_-Porque te acabo de preguntar-ninguno de los dos dijo nada-oh! ya se, por favor ¿Dime que es pársel?-le volvió a preguntar. El chico pelinegro suspiro y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la ingenuidad del otro; se sentó alado de él y le enseño un libro que había estado leyendo._

_-pársel es la lengua de las serpientes, solo unos cuantos magos pueden hablarla-le explico mientras señalaba un dibujo del libro de un hombre hablando con una serpiente._

_-asombroso!-exclamo Gryffindor- ¿y tu puedes hablarla?-le pregunto al chico, este se puso nervioso al ver la mirada maravillada del moreno._

_-si, bueno todavía estoy aprendiendo-le contesto apenado._

_-eso es genial, ¿puedes hacerlo para que yo vea?-le pregunto ;el chico pelinegro asintió apenado, nadie le había pedido eso ya que normalmente se alejaban asustados cuando lo mencionaba, es mas esta era la primera vez en casi un mes que hablaba con alguien que no fuera una serpiente...claro sin contar a sus padres._

_-...-un sonido parecido a un siseo se escucho y poco después una serpiente apareció y se inclino, primero asía el pelinegro y luego al moreno- el te esta saludando-le dijo el oji-verde_

_-oh! ¿En serio? que asombroso...hola soy Godric-le dijo a la serpiente. El otro chico sonrió bastante contento nunca había conocido a alguien que no le tuviese miedo, es mas este chico parecía divertido con su don._

_-...-de nuevo hablo en pársel y la serpiente se fue- soy Salazar-se presentó al moreno._

_-oh! yo soy Godric-le contesto._

_-AAAHHH-ambos voltearon en busca del dueño de aquel grito ensordecedor, las dos chicas estaban paradas a unos pasos de ellos y veían con mucho miedo asía ellos, o mas bien asía Salazar. Godric observo a su nuevo amigo (si, porque para él ya era su amigo) y vio que miraba al suelo bastante nervioso y se pregunto porque ¿Qué haría que aquel chico se pusiera así? No importaba que fuera, Godric lo protegería, porque Salazar hablaba con serpientes y eso lo hacía especial, por lo tanto tenía que cuidarlo al igual que a Helga que plantaba cosas raras._

_-¿Que pasa?-le pregunto al chico pelinegro; este le sorprendió que le preguntara a él, antes que a ellas._

_-nada, es solo que...-empezó a decir o mas bien susurrar, esas chicas lo conocían por eso tenían miedo._

_-Godric, es ¡él!- grito la rubia mientras lo señalaba- es el chico de los Slytherin._

_Salazar miro asustado a las dos chicas y después a Godric, no quería que el lo mirara mal, Godric era la única persona que no había tenido miedo de él, incluso consideraba su don como algo asombroso. Los ojos del moreno que minutos antes había expresado admiración ahora se veían serios, era como si aquel chico hubiera cambiado completamente...y eso lo asusto. Godric suspiro y aparto su vista del pelinegro._

_-bueno, así que un Slytherin-empezó a decir el moreno, y Salazar ya tenía lista su varita por si se le ocurría burlarse de su apellido- y eso que mas da-tanto Salazar como las dos chicas se sorprendieron por eso, ninguno de los tres esperaba aquella reacción - no me importa de que familia venga, ahora es mi nuevo amigo...es mas ahora yo Godric Gryffindor proclamo que Salazar Slytherin es mi nuevo mejor amigo- dijo con una seguridad. El chico de ojos verdes miro al otro con ilusión nunca había tenido un mejor amigo._

_-pero Godric, ese chico habla con serpientes es malo-le dijo la peli roja. Godric entrecerró los ojos y las chicas retrocedieron asustadas, todos en el pueblo sabían que si te metían con alguien preciado para un Gryffindor las consecuencias serían horribles._

_-es mentira Salazar no es malo...es mas hasta es tierno cuando ríe-dijo con una fuerza que hizo que él de cabello negro se sonrojara- y que hable con serpientes solo lo hace especial, por eso yo voy a cuidar de él, y mas vale que ni ustedes ni nadie diga nada malo sable Salazar- los próximos segundos fueron silenciosos nadie decía nada, todos tenían expresiones distintas en sus rostros, y cada uno pensaba en algo distinto._

_Las dos mujeres salieron corriendo sin saber en verdad que hacer, Salazar observo a su autoproclamado mejor amigo y se pregunto ¿Qué pasaría por su mente? Ahora estaba seguro, ese chico debía estar loco._

_-bueno ya que arreglamos este asunto- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a su nuevo amigo- vamos a casa de Helga, su madre hace panqueques deliciosos de seguro te gustaran-le dijo, puede que el nunca compartiera esos panqueques pero ya que Salazar era su mejor amigo tenía que darle._

_El pelinegro le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió._

_-realmente estas loco Godric-le dijo._

* * *

-¿Esta es tu decisión Salazar?-le dijo un hombre moreno a otro pelinegro.

-es lo que tengo que hacer Godric-le contesto este, el moreno sonrió y se acerco al otro para abrazarlo pero este retrocedió- no lo hagas mas difícil-

-no sería difícil si cambiaras de parecer-le dijo Godric a Salazar, este lo miro y se apoyo en una pared cercana a la puerta principal de Hogwarts- no te vallas, no ahora que te necesito- le suplico. Ese día habían tenido una disputa sobre los alumnos que deberían entrar al colegio, ese tipo de cosas habían estado ocurriendo durante un tiempo y sabía que llegaría un momento en el que alguno de los dos ya no lo soportaría y se marcharía, pero no esperaba que ese día fuera a llegar tan pronto.

-y ¿Que pasara cuando no me necesites Godric?-le pregunto el mas bajo. El tampoco quería decir adiós, no ha la persona que lo había cuidado cuando era joven, no ha quién había sido su mejor amigo, no quería decirle adiós al amor de su vida, el no quería despedirse de Godric eso sería injusto, pero la vida nunca es justa.

-yo siempre te voy a necesitar, te amo por Merlín-le dijo el moreno, el mas joven se aferro a la maleta que llevaba mientras un trueno rompía con la calma de la noche.

-yo también te amo, o ¿En serio crees que he aguantado tus tonterías por gusto?- le dijo sus ojos verdes brillaban por el reflejo de la Luna, o por las lagrimas contenidas.

-entonces ¿Por qué te quieres ir?-le reclamo, estaba realmente desesperado, que haría él si Salazar dejaba el colegio- ya hemos separado las casas, cada uno enseñara a quién crea que lo merezca ¿no es eso suficiente?-

-no, no lo es- fue su única respuesta.

Godric se acerco al otro, para el Salazar seguía siendo el mismo chico que tenía miedo de los demás, seguía siendo la misma persona que prefería hablar con serpientes porque no sabía como tratar a los humanos, para el Salazar seguía siendo especial y por eso no podía dejarlo ir.

Salazar noto al moreno acercarse pero no se movió, espero a que él otro lo abrazara y se aferro a su pecho, siempre había sido así, cuando estaba triste o asustado Godric lo abrazaba y el se dejaba porque sabía que Godric nunca lo traicionaría, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, ya no eran dos adolescentes enamorados en busca de aventura, ahora eran adultos y ya no podían fingir que nada pasaba, ya no podía refugiarse en los brazos de Godric, pero aun así, quiso fingir por ultima vez ser un niño, y creer que el moreno estaría a su lado, quería creer que todo era una mentira y que todo estaría bien.

Godric tomo la barbilla de Salazar y la levanto suavemente, acerco sus labios a los de él y lo beso, dulce y suave, tomo su tiempo para lamer el contorno y para saborear la dulzura de su boca, esa sería la ultima vez que se besarían, porque cuando el mas pequeño saliera por la puerta nunca volverían a estar juntos.

-nunca se me han dado bien las despedidas- le susurro el moreno, el de ojos verdes le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

-a mi tampoco-le contesto.

-y dime, ¿Qué pasara con tu mascota?-le pregunto-se sentirá solo sin ti, ya no tendrá con quién platicar-

-estará bien, solo espero que no la mates...se que sabes donde está-le dijo, el otro sonrió con tristeza.

-nunca mataría al basilisco...aunque lo odie por robarme tu atención, es lo único que me quedara de ti-le dijo, el otro dejo que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla.

-te amo Godric, aunque seas un idiota-

-yo también te amo Salazar-le respondió.

Y así en la negrura de la noche y con una tormenta en puerta, Salazar Slytherin dejo atrás a la única persona que lo había amado por ser quien era.

Y así en un oscuro recibidor y con las clases en una horas Godric Gryffindor vio partir a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida.

Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, pero aun así estaba la esperanza de encontrarse en otra vida.


End file.
